The Bet
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: Joey and Tristan have a bet to see who can get Te'a to kiss them. Check out all the crazy stunts they pull in this hilarious fanfic!finished
1. Default Chapter

The Bet!

It was a normal, yet extremely boring day at Domino High school.

" God! If I don't find something to do soon, I'm gonna freakin die!" 

Tristan almost shouted during the assembly about why drugs are bad for you. You can probably guess they had heard it before a few times, just like the rest of us.

" I know how you feel. This guy makes the CLEAR EYES guy look interesting. Clear eyes. Wow." Joey said. 

" I don't know, you guys, this is kind of interesting!" Yugi popped in.

" Only a dork you could think this possibly amusing, Motou." Kaiba said over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. 

Serenity giggled a little, but ceased when her brother gave her "THE LOOK". 

" Hey, check it out. Even Te'a's asleep. I know this amy sound weird, but Te'a is kinda hot." Joey commented. " I bet she's never kissed anyone." 

Suddenly. Tristan's mischievous grin slowly grew on his face.

"ah…. Crap. We're in trouble." Yugi said in a sagely tone.

" I got an idea….." Tristan said in a sing-song voice." "Te'a 's never kissed anyone yet.. I bet none of you losers could get her to kiss you."

" Oh I rise to your challenge ,sir!" Joey said. " But what do I get for winning?" " Do your Algerbra for a week." "SOLD!!!!!!"

" okay here's the deal. She has to do it intentionly. That means she wants to, Joey" " I know that, smart ass!" Joey sulked. " Just checking. Now where wasI, oh yeah! And you have to do it for at least 1 minute. Extra points if you get something of hers if you know what I mean." " Deal." Joey said, holding out his hand. " Deal!" Tristan replied, shacking. 


	2. Tristan's attempt

Chapter 2  
  
Tristan was walking back to class, relieved to be away from that strange torture they call an assembly when he "accidentally" bumped into Te'a ( I bet you already know where this is going…) " Hi Tristan! What's up?" she said optimistically. " Nothing much." Suddenly, that oh so familiar grin lit his face. " Umm.. Te'a, could I ask you a favor ?" " Sure! What do you need?" " Well…" " Come on , Tristan! Think of something! This is your chance to whoop Joey!" He thought to himself angrily. " Are you okay, Tristan? Your starting to scare me." Te'a said, confused at his actions. " Oh! Ha ha ha! Sorry bought that!" " Okay, I've got something let's try it out!" " Well I'm in this play at the community center and I…. I need your help practicing my lines. " Um. Okay! I'll see you at lunch , then. " Oh yeah. I am so good."   
  
  
  
?????????  
  
" Hey Tristan! I'm here!" Te'a said as she walked into a now abandoned classroom. " Hi Te'a." Tristan said smugly. " Okay so let's get started. What's the play?" She asked, having no idea what was really going on. " Oh. Romeo and Juliet." He said calmly. " How interesting." Te'a said, blushing a little. " Okay, here's the part I'm having the most trouble on. ( to all you Shakespeare fans out there, like me, I'm sorry if I mess up on the lines a little. BTW: it's pink when tea's speaking and blue for tristan) " But saints do not move." " Then move not, whilst my sin is purged." Tristan immediately dove in for the kiss, but Te'a drew back. " What's the matter Te'a ? Why are you acting like this?" " I'm sorry… It's just that…" " It's just that you don't wanna kiss me." He said. " No it's just that… that I don't want to ruin our friendship. If we went out together, and broke up, it would never be the same. I would never want to hurt you Tristan. Your on of my best friends in the whole world. I just don't anything to change that." " What's up with these girls?! First Serenity, now Te'a! I never gonna get a girlfriend cause to good friends with 'em." " I promise nothing will happen. It's just a play." Tristan said, a little annoyed. " Let's just get this over with !" " Your right. I was just being silly." Te'a said with a giggle. "Well, here comes my first kiss. I can't believe it's with Tristan!" She thought to herself. She leaned against him, looking deeply within his chocolate brown eyes. She felt him slowly wrap his strong arms against her waist. She drew in sharply with surprise. She looked down then up at tristan to see him turning bright red. " She giggled. Tristan couldn't speak. He had kissed a lot of different girls, but he had never felt like this with any of them. Usually, he was I control the whole time. Now, he was powerless. As they leaned in, Te'a moaned.. She wanted to take back what she had said earlier. She moved her hands from his chest and around his neck. They leaned in with eyes tightly closed, and then….. " HEY GUYS!!! WHAT'CHA DOIN'!!!!" Joey shouted as he jumped out of the supply closet. Te'a and Tristan quickly dropped each other. " Ya know. I missed you guys at lunch today! How 'bout we all go out for pizza after school! My treat!" Joey said with a huge smile. " Oh.. Okay.. See you later!" She said as she ran out the door. " I…. Will… kill….you …" Tristan sputtered out angrily. " Nice try, bad boy. But the battle has only begun!!" Joey said triumphantly!  
  
Okay people! What did you think? Review or e-mail me about your thoughts and ideas soon. I also hope you read my other fantics . Catch yall later!   
  
Love ya  
  
punkpresbyterian 


	3. Joey's turn

The Bet

Chapter 3

"Oh god. Joey is never going to let me and Tristan live this down…." Tea moaned as she flopped onto her fluffy purple bed. 

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. " Com-ing!!!!" she yelled.

" Hello?" 

" Hey Tea! It's me Joey!" 

"_That's what I was afraid you'd say. Why Joey? Why?"_

" Oh. Hi Joey." 

" I was wonderin'….. wanna go to a movie with me tonight?" 

"_A movie? He'll probably blackmail me if I don't…." _

" Sure, Joey! What are we going to see?" 

__

" The return of the king, The return of the king, please say return of the king…." Even though she didn't like to admit it, she loved guy movies. 

" Ummm……………" 

__

" Think Joey boy! What kind of movie would a girl see?"

" Elf! " Joey shouted proudly over the receiver 

__

" No! You want tom see Legolas the Elf! Not that stupid Christmas movie!" 

" Okay. That sounds great." she said sweat dropping.

" Oky-doaky! Bye!" 

" Doom, thy name is Tea." 

*************************************************

" Joey, this isn't Elf, is it?" Tea said. " A PG movie wouldn't have previews to Jeepers Creepers 2.……"

" Ummm…. They were sold out? Yeah! That's it! Thy were sold out!" Joey said as he dug into the drive-through movie popcorn.

"_ Okay Joey boy! This is your chance to show Tristan you're a man! Don't blow it! _

Man these nachos are good! 

You've got to concentrate on kissing Tea! She not going to jump on top of you all of a sudden! Only Mai would do that ! 

But this popcorn! It so……… buttery!

What's more important? Getting laid by Tea or those nachos?

Goobers………………………….

This is hopeless……" Joey thought to himself.

" Joseph Wheeler, what were you thinking when you took me to see Gothika?! You know I have a weal stomach! If I hurl in your car, it's your fault! DO YOU HEAR ME?! ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!" Tea screamed.

The movie was Tea's worst nightmare. She almost puked three times. 

But then,… the true horror came. 

Suddenly, Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulder and slid closer to her.

(audience gasps)

He moved his arm lower, very slowly. Slower than molasses on a December Morning in the north pole during a solar eclipse on a Tuesday, he wrapped around her waist. 

(girls cling to their astonished boyfriends. One girl faints.) 

" Tea, there's a reason I wanted you to come tonight.

I love you, Tea." 

( audience screams bloody murder) 

" We've been friends for so long, and… I want to be more." 

He leaned in with his eyes gleaming, lips parted, hands tightly clasped on her shoulders. 

Joey had never touched her like that before. It was so rough, so demanding. So……… manly.

He was so close to her. 

The wild look in his eye was scary yet at the same time, tempting her to come closer. 

He looked deeply into her eyes as his hand grazed her thigh. 

He pulled her closer to him. He was breathing like a mad man. 

" So much more" he said, but in a dreamy whisper. 

He closed his eyes and leaned. 

Tea was trapped. She felt so natural in his arms. 

He whispers turned her on like nothing had ever before. 

Not even Tristan could give her such pleasure. 

He was finished kissing her neck. Tea could still feel his saliva running down her shoulder. He moved up to obtain his prize and………

****

"DAMN THIS TRUCK!!!!!! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS!!!! START DAMNIT!!!" a familiar voice shouted 

" Tristan????" Tea said as she jumped out of the car to see what was the matter. 

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _ Joey thought as he pressed his forehead against the window. He was soon beating his head on it. 

Joey got out when his head started to bleed. " Ow." 

Tea was in the restroom while Tristan was snickering beside his truck. 

" Why……… I was so close! Do you feel her neck? That was my spit! I'm gonna…." Joey ranted. 

" Hey, you stopped me from getting her, so I had to return the favor." Tristan said. 

He was actually thinking, "_Ah ha! AH ha! I got you back! I got you back! Na na na na na na!" _

" I've only got one thing to say to you, Turner! This is war!" 

Hey people! You've been waiting for it, so here it is! I'm really sorry I took so long. I've been working on other stories. Once again, review or e-mail me your thoughts, ideas, and opinions! Love ya! Punkpresbyterian(:


	4. Questions and Answers in Detention

The Bet

Chapter 4

It was Monday. Everyone was back in school for another boring week. 

Tea was fumbling with her locker when she felt a hand grip her tiny waist. 

" Hey! Get off you per…. Joey?" 

" Hey." Joey said with a crooked smile. 

" Oh, hi Joey." Tea said as she blushed the exact same shade as her uniform. 

" Did you have a good time Friday? I know I did. Maybe…… we could do it again sometime." he said as he rubbed her leg.

The bell suddenly rang. " I've got to go to class! " She shouted as if she'd been relived. She started walking quickly. 

For the first time, she had been afraid of Joey. She had never realized how strong he was until Friday night. 

"_Why am I acting so stupid? Joey would never want to hurt me. Would he?" _

She was thinking so fast that she didn't see where she was going. She bumped right into Tristan. 

" Hey Tea! How's it going?" I now I got a little carried away the other day and I want to make it up to you…" he said with a grin identical to Joey's . 

" Come with me…." he said as he grabbed her wrist. 

"NO!" She shouted as she yanked herself out of his grip. 

Tristan was stunned. He couldn't understand why she had freaked out. She paused a moment. She panted as her eyes grew wide with fear. A moment later she tore out running to her class. 

" Sorry, Mr. Maraschino!" She said as she ran into her seat. 

Suddenly, Kaiba burst into the room. His coat wasn't buttoned all the way and his hair was less than perfect. 

" Well, well, well….. Looks like you two are late. I have no choice but to give you both detention!

Mr. Kaiba, Ms. Gardener, please hand me your organizers." Mr. Maraschino said in disgust. 

If there's one thing he hated, it was tardiness. 

**********************************************

During Detention……………..

" Alright! I have a meeting today and I don't to baby-sit you future convicts! So while I'm gone, you two will work on an essay. 

Why punctuality is important to me. At least 700 words. 

When I come back and you have a decent paper, I'll let you go home. Good day." 

" Great. I've got a meeting today and I can't go if I'm here. I can see it know. 

Sorry, Mr. Wayne! I couldn't meet with you because I was in Detention. So would like to invest in my company?

Yeah. That'll go over beautifully. " Kaiba mumbled under his breath. 

" What's the matter with you?' he asked as he saw Tea crying on the other side of the room. 

" Leave me alone, Kaiba! You wouldn't understand!" she shouted at him. 

" I can't concentrate with a girl crying her eyes out without some explanation. Here, blow your nose." he said as he held out a fancy handkerchief. 

" Thanks." she mumbled. 

__

" He's being uncommonly nice……." 

" So what's got you so worked up? " 

"Stupid Joey and Tristan have to fall in love with me and try to kiss me but it always gets interrupted and it's not cool." she said as she started crying on Kaiba's shoulder. 

Kaiba was surprised but said nothing of it. He just started laughing. 

" What so funny?!" she said angrily. 

" You honestly don't know what's going on?" 

" Know what?" 

" I don't know, I probably shouldn't tell you…." 

He wanted to see her beg so badly. 

" Tell me." she said with death in her voice as her eyes flashed with anger. 

" Well if you're going to act like that……………" 

" Oh please, Kaiba…."

" Seto, if you please!" 

" Seto, tell me. I can't take them any longer. Just tell me." 

" Well, It seems as though Tristan and Monkey-boy are having a little wager." 

" Go on……" 

"To see who can…. Oh I can't say it." 

" Say it, damnit!" she screamed. 

" To see who can kiss you first." 

Tea gasped. " No way….. I can't believe them! Why I'll……" Suddenly, a sweet smile grew on her face as she turned towards Seto. 

She slid into the desk beside him and scooted her chair closer to him. 

" Seto…… Could you do me a favor?" she said in a bay girl voice. 

" Maybe. Depends on what it is." he said in a James Bond kind of voice and showed his signature smile. 

She stood up in front of him and stepped closer to Seto, making her feminine attributes more noticeable. 

" I want to get back at mean ol' Joey and Tristan, but I need your help." 

" Are you suggesting that I, Seto Kaiba, would actually help someone to degrade my peers, especially Monkey-boy?

Of course I would! What's your plan?" 

She bent down and whispered in his ear. 

" Oh, your good!" Seto said. 

Hehhehehehheh…….. How'd you like that one? Review me or I might not put up the next and concluding chapter of The Bet. 

Catch ya Later, punkpresbyterian(:

  



	5. Finale

The Bet

" Oh Monkey-boy………" Kaiba shouted during lunch. 

" What the hell do you want, Kaiba?" Joey said. 

" Well , isn't that a nice greeting for your mental, and did I say physical, superior?" Kaiba grinned. 

" Why you little……" 

"I don't believe little is the word. Last time I checked, I was still three inches taller than you." he said mockingly. 

Joey merely growled in response. If someone could piss him off, it was Seto Kaiba. 

Kaiba loved Joey's reactions. But then again, Who doesn't love to see Joey get mad? 

" At least your sister doesn't act like you. My god, she's beautiful! Maybe me and her should get together sometime……" 

" WHAT???!!!! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, SLEAZBALL!!!!!" Joey screamed. 

" You're right. I'd go to prison if I ever screwed her… It'd be worth it though..... " 

" You………" Joey couldn't speak, he was so angry. You would be to if your worst enemy said he wanted to screw your little sister. 

" Anyways…… You're friend Tea wants to talk to you. Oh, and tell Serenity I said Hi."

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed once more. 

Kaiba walked back to Tea. " Did I rile him up enough?" 

"You did it perfectly….." Tea whispered. 

" Now, it's my turn…" she said as she and Kaiba shared an evil laugh. 

" _For a no-good, backstabbing weasal, he's great to have around! " _She thought to herself. 

**********************************************

" Oh Joey…!!!" Tea said in the hallway between classes. 

" Oh Hi, Tea." Joey said. He was still pissed off from Kaiba's taunting. 

" Joey don't be mad, I know how I can make you feel better…" she said in a sexy whisper. 

" Huh?"

" I want to make you feel better. Besides, I want to finish what we started…" she walked so closed to him that he could feel her breasts against his chest. 

" gfufrsagusugdsbvsbvpdbpv….." Joey mumbled. 

" Meet me in the Janitor's closet right after school. I know about your little bet and I want you to win… See you later, Joey" she said with a wink and a toss of her chestnut hair.

As Tea walked away, The lights got brighter as He heard angels in his head singing, " Halaaaaaleluiah! Haaaaalleluiah! Halleluiah! Ha-luuu-I-ahhhhhh!" 

" Thank you!!!!" he said as he folded his hands and started at the ceiling. 

**********************************************

" Hi Tristan……" Tea said during Chemistry. 

" Oh Hi Tea! What's up?" Tristan said. 

" How's your play coming?" 

" Oh… Um… it's okay…" 

" Silly boy… I know why you wanted help for that scene…" 

" Cuz I needed help…?" 

" I know about your little bet with Joey and I have only one thing to say!" 

" Look, I'm really sorry! We didn't think you would find out!" 

" You should win." she said calmly. 

" Huh?" 

" I never felt so good when I was in your arms, Tristan. It was so magical. If only Joey didn't mess it up…" she said wistfully.

" You really mean that?" 

" I do. I've never been more serious in my entire life." 

"_Oh my god! This is awesome!!!! Joey, your ass has been officially kicked!!!"_ Tristan thought. 

'" I found a secret room for us to… you know." she began to blush a soft pink. 

" It'll have a red paper heart on the door. Go after school. I'll be waiting." she said shyly. 

" Alright class! Go into your pairings and get to work!" their teacher shouted. 

By some twist of fate, Tea and Kaiba ended up being partners. 

" Damn, your good. How did you ever conceive such a genius scheme?" Kaiba said in astonishment. 

" A few days ago I was watching some old show with my mom. I think it was called Chairs or something like that. Anyway it's about a bar. These two guys have the same kind bet Joey and Tristan are having. The girl who their playing for uses that plan to get back at them. So I tried it and it seem to be working great. They don't suspect a single thing." Tea said proudly. 

" Amazing, simply amazing." 

********************************************

" Red heart… This must be the place! Ugh… Why do I smell bleach?" Tristan said as he reached his destination. 

He slowly opened the door. 

A figure seemed to be leaning against a shelf draped in the thick darkness. 

" Who's there?" The whisper was so soft it was impossible to recognize their voice. Tristan knew it was Tea anyways.

" It's me." He whispered back as he closed the door behind. 

" Here we go……" 

Tristan instantly dove in for the kiss, sticking his tongue down her throat. 

The door flew open suddenly. 

" Tea?!!!!!" Tristan shouted. 

" If you're over there, then who the heck is this?"

" Tristan?!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice Screamed in horror. But the scariest thing of all was that it was............... a masculine scream. 

" Joey?!!!!! Oh god no!!!!!!" they instantly started trying to sanitize their tainted mouths as Kaiba and Tea roared with laughter. 

Joey and Tristan were already mortified, but even more so when Kaiba popped out with his camcorder. 

" That was such a touching love scene, I just had to get it on film!" Kaiba said as he dabbed away fake tears with a fancy handkerchief. 

" Serves you right for treating me like some trophy!" Tea said when she finally stopped laughing. 

They didn't hear a word. Tristan was to busy rubbing Germ X on his tongue. 

Suddenly Tea got a wicked look on her face. 

" And just in case you haven't learned your lesson… Come here, Kaiba!!!" 

"_What's this all about?" _he thought. 

Tea instantly grabbed him. He leaned him down and instantly gave him the deepest kiss imaginable. 

Kaiba never let anyone get in the lead, even if enjoyed it. So, like any decent businessman, he retailated. 

He leaned back up and slammed her against the lockers, running his hands up and down her thighs and leaving no inch of her mouth unkissed. 

" Damn you.' Joey muttered as he watched Kaiba get HIS prize. 

Kaiba and Tea finally finished and walked out of the empty school with hands locked together. 

When they were gone, Joey tapped Tristan on the shoulder. 

" Whad……?" Tristan was letting the germX dyr on his tounge .

" No, I can't say it…" 

" Go aheab. I tink I can take anyping afer that…" 

" Well, It's kind of disgusting…" 

"Jus say tit, dammit!!!!" 

" Okay… This may sound weird, but……… Did I kiss good?" 

Tristan just stared at him. 

" I can't beweve you……" Tristan said as they walked out, at least five feet apart from each other. 

" But it was just a simple question..." " Shud up!!!!" 

Well that wraps up The bet! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Glad you liked it so much. I promise to write more Fan fiction like it. I loved all of the reviews and so thankful that you read it, let alone give it such awesome reviews!!! Thank you all so much!!!! 

I'll write more fanfics soon! punkpresbyterian(:

__


	6. Epoiluge

The Bet

Epilogue

"Oh Seto, this is so wonderful." Tea said as she huddled closer to Kaiba. 

They were in his winter chateau in front of a blazing fireplace. 

" Every moment I spend with you, Tea, seems to be a dream. I love you." He whispered gently as he started kissing her ear. 

" I love you, too." 

" Do you really mean that, or are you trying to get me in a closet with Yugi ?" he smirked.

" Ha ha. Very funny. We've been together for eight months now. I think you should be able to trust me." 

" Of course, I do. But even the most faithful most prove their loyalty sometime." he said in a wicked tone. 

He massaged her shoulders as he said this. He moved his hands slowly down her body, letting her savor every moment . 

He turned her around to face him. 

She loved looking into his deep sapphire eyes. 

Now, they were almost divine. 

He gripped her waist a little more tightly and closed his eyes. 

It was moments like these she longed for. They were so rare, but that only made his touch more desirable. 

She started to lean in when she heard Jamaican music playing. Suddenly two familar faces wearing crab suits stared singing in Jamacain accents. 

" Come on! Kiss De Girl! Come on! Kiss De Girl!" . S

" **Tristan!!!! Joey!!!!!!!!!"** She screamed. 

" We got you! We got you!!!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison as they each other high fives. 

"SECRUITY!!!!!!!!" Kaiba screamed. 


End file.
